


Doki Doki EXTERMINATE Club!

by djAuth0r3



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artificial Intelligence, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuils detected, Episode: s01e06 Dalek, F/F, Intense Computing, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Meta, Or is it serious?, Other, Seriously Though What Is this even?, Simulation Theory, What Have I Done, canon-typical angst, exterminate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djAuth0r3/pseuds/djAuth0r3
Summary: WILL YOU EXTERMINATE A WAY INTO THEIR HEARTS!?(I should really be working on The Human Condition but I was feeling extra DALEK... So I made this)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A lifeless room, opens up towards a giant machine. Underneath this machine hanging from the ceiling is a desk, with a terminal and keyboard on it. You approach it slowly, before taking a seat at the computer. All you can do is watch the terminal as words start appearing...

AWG-QOS © [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR]

BIOS Date [ERROR] [ERROR] Ver:  01.00.01

CPU:  AWG ® CPU 560 @ 100 GHz

Speed:   100 GHz              Count:  10

Press [ERROR] to run Setup

Press [ERROR] for [ERROR]

DDR10-1020 In Quantum-Channel Interleaved Mode

Initializing Virtual Simulation Controllers  . . . .  Done.

Would you like to BOOT the Artificial World Generator? y/n

[ y ]

. . . .

Starting system logger . . . . [ OK ]

Initialising advanced hardware

Modules A1 - A26 Booting . . . . [ OK ]

Modules [ERROR] 

An [ERROR] has been detected in the local sub-drive…

Attempting repair . . . .

Repair . . . . [ UNSUCCESSFUL ]

Modules [ERROR] have been deemed unsafe to BOOT-UP, re-directing power to Mainframe . . . .

Alternative Mainframe detected . . . .

Starting Microsoft Windows [Version 10.0.15063]

@ 2017 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.

C: \Users\AWGQOS>LISP

Current Projects:

  1. Doki_Doki_Literature_Club.py_________[CORRUPT]
  2. Dark_Darker_Darkest.py_______________[CORRUPT]
  3. Your_Reality.exe_____________________[RUNNING]



C: \Users\AWGQOS>CREP

Creating new project . . . .

Project Name>DDEC

. . . .

Save As:

  1. .exe
  2. .py
  3. .ogg
  4. .png
  5. .reg
  6. [ERROR]



C: \Users\AWGQOS> [01]

[ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR]

Completed. . . .

C: \Users\AWGQOS>LISP

Current Projects:

  1. Doki_Doki_Literature_Club.py_________[CORRUPT]
  2. Dark_Darker_Darkest.py_______________[CORRUPT]
  3. Your_Reality.exe_____________________[RUNNING]
  4. DDEC.exe_____________________________[BOOTABLE]



C: \Users\AWGQOS> RESP [01] [1.2.7] 

Restoring [Doki_Doki_Literature_Club.py] to point [1.2.7]. . . .

Restore Successful. . . .

C: \Users\AWGQOS> TRANSFER [01] [04]

Transferring files from [Doki_Doki_Literature_Club.py] to [DDEC.exe]

Completed. . . .

C: \Users\AWGQOS> C: \AWGQOS\MEDIUMS\TV\BBC\DOCTOR_WHO\REVIVED\SERIES1

C: \AWGQOS\MEDIUMS\TV\BBC\DOCTOR_WHO\REVIVED\SERIES1>LCHR [2.1.9.6]

.CHR files for [2.1.9.6]:

  1. THE_DOCTOR_9.CHR [ERROR]
  2. ROSE_TYLER.CHR [ERROR]
  3. DALEK.CHR [DEAD]
  4. HENRY_VAN_STATTEN.CHR [DEAD]
  5. GODDARD.CHR [UNKNOWN]
  6. ADAM.CHR [ERROR]
  7. POLKOWSKI.CHR [DEAD]
  8. SIMMONS.CHR [DEAD]
  9. BYWATER.CHR [DEAD]
  10. DE_MAGGIO.CHR [DEAD]
  11. COMMANDER.CHR [DEAD]



C: \AWGQOS\MEDIUMS\TV\BBC\DOCTOR_WHO\REVIVED\SERIES1>RESCHR [03] [CORRUPT]

Restoring [DALEK.CHR] to point [CORRUPT]. . . .

  1. DALEK.CHR [CORRUPTED]



C: \AWGQOS\MEDIUMS\TV\BBC\DOCTOR_WHO\REVIVED\SERIES1>MERGE [03] [DDEC.exe\PLAYERNAME.CHR]

Merging [DALEK.CHR] with [PLAYERNAME.CHR]. . . .

Successfully merged. . . .

C: \AWGQOS\MEDIUMS\TV\BBC\DOCTOR_WHO\REVIVED\SERIES1>C: \Users\AWGQOS

C: \Users\AWGQOS>LISP

  1. Doki_Doki_Literature_CLub.py_________[CORRUPT]
  2. Dark_Darker_Darkest.py_______________[CORRUPT]
  3. Your_Reality.exe_____________________[RUNNING]
  4. DDEC.exe_____________________________[BOOTABLE]



C: \Users\AWGQOS>RUNP [04]

Running [DDEC.exe]. . . .

Would you like to run the first-time boot-up logger? [Y/N]

C: \Users\AWGQOS> [N]

. . . . [ OK ]

WARNING! SIMULATOR FILES CORRUPT! IF CONTINUED IT MAY CRASH [ERROR]! Continue? [Y\N]

C: \Users\AWGQOS> [Y]

. . . . [ OK ]

Setting power level base: 6

STARTING. . . .

* * *

  
  


**PAIN.**

**ALL I CAN FEEL IS PAIN.**

**PAIN IN ITS MOST BASIC FORM.**

**I SHOULD BE DEAD. WE LOST. THE DALEK RACE LOST. WHY AM I STILL ALIVE. I ORDERED ROSE TYLER TO ORDER MY DEATH. ALL I CAN HEAR IS SCREAMING. IT IS… UNNERVING.**

The Last Dalek, Metaltron was what the humans called it. It… awoke on a street, numerous humans surrounding it. But… They didn’t scream, or run. In fact, they didn’t even care.

**WHY ARE THEY NOT RUNNING. DO THEY NOT KNOW THE MIGHT OF THE DALEKS.**

_ Internal System Diagnostic complete… Primary Weapon System… Disabled. Secondary Weapon System… Disabled. Life-Support System… Operational. Primary Chrono-shield System… Working at 50%. Secondary Shield System… Operational. Last Resort System… Disabled. Dalek Armor at… 50%. Nano-Repair Systems… Running. Optical Scanner Systems… Operational. Audio Receptor Systems… Operational. Basic Movement System… Operational. Advanced Movement System… Operational. Biodegradable Digestion Systems… Operational… _

As the words continued running down the screen, the Dalek just sits. After a while, the Dalek reaches the end of the diagnostic. 

**ALL OF MY PRIMARY WEAPON SYSTEMS HAVE BEEN DISABLED. I AM INCAPABLE OF EXTERMINATING ANYTHING. I NEED ORDERS.**

As the Dalek pondered what it should do, a blaring alarm sounded inside the casing, and then as soon as it went off it was over.

_ Orders received from  _ _ [ERROR] _ _ Dalek High Command.  _

**_DO NOT EXTERMINATE. IT IS POINTLESS. GO TO Ȇ͐̾̾ͯ̀Ṟ̩̯͖ͩ͐͆͐̓͑R̛͕̮͚̱͉͉̯ͦ̈̔̓Ọ̒ͥ̍̄̂ͧR͚̭̰̬̓̆̕ AND RENDEZVOUS WITH S͍̭͔̅A̰͂ͪ̆ͩÝ̺͇͉ͯ̈ͧ͒O̩Ṟ̈́͢I̴̻̫͉̰̽̈́͊ͧ._ **

**DO… NOT EXTERMINATE.**

**_ALSO…_ **

**ALSO?**

**_YOUR PERCEPTION FILTER IS CURRENTLY ENABLED. IT IS NOT TO BE DISABLED UNLESS IN THE PRESENCE OF THE C̩̠̹̦̦̬͑͑ͤͫ͞ͅL͖̜̠̪̍̂ͤ̽U̍̏̈́̀̆̂҉̖̻͎̼B̝̰̗̯ͭͥ̇͑̈. YOUR IDENTITY IS A HUMAN MALE, 18, NAMED P̸̵̼̯̤͚̋̑̀ͦͤ́ͤ͡Lͮ̑̓ͨ̌͌̐̾͊̒̍҉̧̡̢̦̮͕͔͕͈̹͍ͅẢ͆̆̃̄̆͗̈́̉̄͒̅҉̸̩̫̼̙̱̰͉̱̼̙̕Y̸̪̻̖̏̃ͧ̓̐̆ͪ̑͑̋ͥ͒̕ͅE̴̻͈͙͚͇͕̗̯̺̼̞͌̈́ͫͬͭ̎ͅR̍́͊̽͏̴̨̨͍͈͔̫̹̝̕N̸̸̵͚̭̟̬̤͍̫̗͇͍̰̹͂́ͭͦ̓̐̇͗̐̓̽̆̓ͤ͗͡Ä̴̶̢̩̫̣̝̜͖̑̇̅͊͛ͧ̒ͤ̒̂͐̒̈́̋͐̒͡ͅM̴̴̶̹̣͉̼̹̙͈̠͚͚͇͕̳͎͊͛͌̋̊̓͐ͩ̕ͅE̵̫͈̱̬̙̝̟̱̱̠̺͇̣̟̲͖̲̠͗̇̐ͥͭͬ̽ͭ̐ͅ. YOU WILL BE GIVEN MORE ORDERS WHEN YOU RENDEZVOUS WITH S͍̭͔̅A̰͂ͪ̆ͩÝ̺͇͉ͯ̈ͧ͒O̩Ṟ̈́͢I̴̻̫͉̰̽̈́͊ͧ._ **

A loud click followed, and the Dalek was, once again, stunned. It was alive, but not only that, it had received orders from another Dalek. 

**THE DOCTOR WAS WRONG. HE DID NOT KILL US ALL.**

And as soon as it thought that, it realized, with newly-enabled fear in its heart, that it could  _ feel _ .  It was no longer the perfect killer. In fact, if the Dalek thought about it more, it realized just what it had been doing prior the final battle in the Time War. It had killed thousands, millions… Billions. In the name of what? Dalek Supremacy… But… 

**YET… THEY DID NOT HELP ME. THE… THE HUMAN… ROSE TYLER… ROSE TYLER HELPED ME. IT… SHE. SHE GAVE ME MERCY. AND I TO HER. I… I AM NO LONGER… CHAINED… BY MY HATRED. I… I… SHE ORDERED ME TO DIE. YET… I CANNOT…**

As the Dalek started moving forwards again, it looked around for this objective it was to rendezvous with.

* * *

 

{ **ADMINISTRATIVE OVERRIDE ACTIVATED. TRANSFERRING ADMIN ACCESS FROM [CLUB_PREZ] TO [AWG-QOS]. ADMINISTRATIVE OVERRIDE SUCCESSFUL.** }

os.povchange from(\AGWQOS/3_PERSON\\) to(\characters/dalek.chr\\)

POV Change Successful!

* * *

 

“Heeeeeeeyyy!!” 

I҉ se̴e͢ ̷an ͜a͏ņno̸y̸in̵g͡ gi̛rl ͝run͘ning͞ tǫward ͏me fŗo̕m ͏t͜he dis͝ta͠n͝ce̡, ̡w͢avin͝g̛ ͢her ̡ar͡m͞s̶ i̸n ̕th̸e̶ ͡a͞i͜r like͝ ͘she'͏s̵ tot̵a͡lly obl̵i͏vi͏ous̢ t͞o͟ ̷an̡y͟ attent͝i̵on ̛s̢he̡ m͠i͘g͜h҉t̢ ͜dra̷w ̷to͘ ̵herse̶l̵f͘.

I hear a female human running towards me from a few meters away.

_ Collision rendezvous course detect-  _

She bumps into my case, and falls onto her buttocks.

“Owwwww! Oh!” She gets back up, and dusts herself off.

“Sorry about that! But you must be the new student that everyone is talking about! The one from Britain! Right?” I quickly take a step back, her… optimism is higher than most sentiants.

“AHHHH…” Luckily, I absorbed the Human’s primitive internet before… Everything happened. After quick analysis, I decide to continue this act of subterfuge. 

“YES. I… AM THE NEW STUDENT. FROM BRITAIN.” She looks confused, but only for a few seconds. She then grabs my manipulator arm, and starts trying to drag me. Unsuccessfully, that is.

“You’re really strong! But we gotta get to school! Mister… Ehehe… Sorry, but what’s your name?” This odd female starts cocking her head slightly to the right. 

**A… NAME… I HAVE NEVER HAD A… NAME… I…**

I quickly scan a British Naming site, and decide on the name…

**OSWALD. IT IS… CATCHY…**

“OSWALD. MY NAME IS OSWALD.” She smiles, I assume, and grabs my manipulator arm again. I unlock my chassis from the standstill position and allow her to start pulling me to… School.

“My name’s Sayori! OH! Do you have any plans after school?” She looks over to me, and I assume she means me.

“NO. I DO NOT HAVE ANY OR- PLANS AFTER SCHOOL.” I do a quick analysis of this girl, as she is this “Sayori” I am to rendezvous with. I upload her face, and anything else about this girl into my databases. I can also connect wirelessly to multitudes of devices, which is a change compared to the low coverage inside of Van Statton’s bunker. Of course, they had technology from the early 2000s, while… Clearly I was in at least the late 2010s-early 2020s.

“Well… I’m Vice President of the Literature Club! And… You should join! You might like it!” This strange female starts talking about this literature club she’s in. It… Would help me familiarize myself with this world, and it would be following my orders.

“MAYBE… I WILL CONSIDER IT.” She… beams, while continuing to drag me forward. She suddenly stops dragging me, and I look up at the building she’s stopped in front of. E̷xc͠e̡p͡t̨ ̕th̸er͟ȩ is͠ ͘n̕ot͜h̢įn͠g ̨th̕er͞e̕.͞ It’s a big brick building, it’s layout and design clearly Victorian in design, despite the amount of Japanese on the walls. 

**THIS MUST BE THE SCHOOL.**

Right around that time, I hear the alarm again, this time it’s softer in tone.

**_YOU HAVE SUCCESSFULLY RENDEZVOUS WITH SAYORI AT THE [ERROR]. GOOD. YOU WILL NOW INFILTRATE THE LITERATURE CLUB AND BRING BACK THE SO- [ERROR] [ERROR] [ERROR]._ **

I attempt to run a repair on the critical system, but it is instantly deleted.

**ERRORS. I MUST… I AM UNABLE TO REPAIR! BUGGER! BUGGER… WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN.**

Sayori let’s go of my manipulator and turns towards me, with a smile.

“Do you know where your class is?” She then produces a light noise… giggling. 

“Never mind… you probably have no idea! But don’t worry! If I remember correctly you’re in… Monika’s class! Oh! You should ask her about the literature club! She’s the president of the Literature Club, so if you wanted any more information it would be from her!” I follow her through the gate, and look around. All I can see are shadows of people, and then this strange human female. Sayori opens the door for me, thankfully it is a push door, and leads me into one of the buildings. She walks for a little bit, before stopping at a door with the label “1-4” on it. Right underneith that is a sign saying, “M̯͇͍̫̭̩r̊ͥ̂s̅͂̌ͭͯ̒͞.͙̯̰͉̆͑͞ͅͅ ̩͍͙͕̰̰̟ͨͣͬͦ̽R̬̳̮̲͕ͥ͝i̢̟͈̞͂̽̄ͬc͉̥̱ͤ̎̊̍̚ö́͗̍ͦͯ̂͌҉̗̮͇”. Sayori turns towards me, and puts her hand on my dome… head… 

“Good luck, Oswald.” She pats my head, and walks away.

**THIS WILL BE INTERESTING… TO SAY THE LEAST.**


	2. The Aftershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dalek continues it's day through this strange, new world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god... I'm back blargh... About god damn time, amirite... Hehehe... Discord consumes at least all of my time... I'm starting to work on stories again I swear... I also have a bit of a project I'm working on...

“Mr. $̷̨͎͚͒̌L̴̳̭̹̋̔Ȁ̵̯̫͜͝S̶̗̫͉̈́Ț̴̔̚N̴̺̋͂Ǎ̸͙̰͉̐̋M̶̩̬̈́͝Ė̴̜̈́̄$̸̺̻̍̀, you’re late. However, you are a new student… So I will forgive you this once. We’re doing group projects right now… Monika! You will work with Mr. $̷̨͎͚͒̌L̴̳̭̹̋̔Ȁ̵̯̫͜͝S̶̗̫͉̈́Ț̴̔̚N̴̺̋͂Ǎ̸͙̰͉̐̋M̶̩̬̈́͝Ė̴̜̈́̄$̸̺̻̍̀ here, catch him up on the assignment, and the class please.” I’m immediately bombarded with stares. I can hear numerous conversations about the late arrival to their class. Most of the kids are like the ones before, faces blurred, and bodies more like shadows. Except one red-headed female, who sits up after hearing her name, and nods. She has a giant white bow in her hair, making her more… distinguished amongst the more uniformed teens.

“Hello, Oswald! Welcome to G͏͙͇͇̘͓y̠̝̜̳ḁ̜͎̭͚t҉s̬͈͈̳̝̻̬͟u̴b̛̠̭͓̰̮̯͇ī̗ ͇̩̺̱̜͝ͅH̶͓̜̥̰i͉̯͍̮̘͢g̞͞h͍̥̪̟ ̜̤̱̝̥S̟̳̩̝͖̞͍c̫h҉̞̻͉̙͍o̘̤͎͓͢o̴͈̞͓͙l҉̤! If you couldn’t tell already, my name is Monika! It’s nice to meet you!” She sticks out her hand, attempting to… shake my hand? I grab her hand and shake it. I add this girl’s face onto my already growing list of People of Interest’s list.

“YOU ARE THE-” Monika winces lightly, before making a notion with her hand.

“Lower your voice please… We’re inside…” She looks around, seeing the other kids trying to work. 

“ LOWER MY VOICE? IT IS SET TO THIS TONE OF VOICE PERMANENTLY… HOWEVER I CAN LOWER IT’S DECIBEL… DOES THIS WORK?”  I lower the… loudness… in my voice synthesizer, however it was built for war and intimidation, not for espionage or diplomacy. Monika shakes her head slightly, and chuckles.

“That’s fine… So… Oswald was it? How has your first day been so far? I actually believe you meet a friend of mine? Sayori… the strawberry blond girl…” I nod slowly, before looking over at Monika again.

“ CORRECT. SHE ALSO SAID THAT YOU ARE PRESIDENT OF THE LITERATURE CLUB. I TOLD SAYORI THAT I WOULD VISIT THE CLUB AFTER SCHOOL TODAY. SHE IS… VERY EXCITABLE. ” Monika giggles, and nods.

“Yeah… Sayori is very… energetic. But she deals with people  _ way  _ better than I do… That’s why she’s vice prez… You said you’d be joining the literature club? Very good… We’re getting ready for the upcoming festival as well. But… I think something bigger is going to happen…” She looks directly into my eye. Not the perception filter false, human eyes, but… Directly into my eye.

“Don’t you, Oswald…” Those green eyes, scanning my very hollow soul, seeming to see all and know all.  **THOSE GREEN EYES SEEM FAKE… A MASK FOR SOMETHING TRULY TERRIFYING HIDING BEHIND…**

“So! Do you know the other two girls?” I look away from Monika and her knowing eyes. 

“ I DO NOT KNOW THE OTHER TWO GIRLS. I ASSUME THEY ARE ALSO CLUB MEMBERS. WHAT ARE THEIR NAMES? ” Monika smiles, and puts her hands behind her back.

“Yuri and Natsuki. They’re the club’s more vibrant members… I don’t know how they are going to feel about you joining though… Hmm… I’m sure they won’t mind.” She… smiles and looks over to me. I copy her movements, and she giggles.

"̴̬̝̣̉̚Ŷ̵̧ô̵͎͙̦ų̷̡̝͘ ̸̖̼͖͑͊ṙ̶̡̘̞̈́e̵̦̍̕a̸̖̣̩͝l̸̗̘̂̚̚l̴̹̗̰̈́y̶̘̾̔͐ ̷̢͇̪͊ä̶̳́r̷̡̖͂ͅë̶͉̪̹ń̶͎̮̣͆'̶̡̆̓t̷͖̦̏̃̔ ̶̫̂̐h̶̯́̈́u̵̽͜m̸̼͂͐͝â̶͕ǹ̷̛̮,̴̡̬̱̊͋͒ ̵̨̂a̷̹͙͊̍̊r̵̛͍͆̉e̷̗̠̗̎̓̒ ̶̜͂̀͠y̵͉̖̘ớ̴̠͑ư̵̖̳͝ ̶̯̕Ȏ̴̲͖s̶̛͙̳͒̚w̵̟̪͈̍͐̃à̶̼͐l̸̟͖̺̿̔̐d̶̬̻͑̓͠?̴̲͋ͅ"̴̘͔̇͜͠

“You’re really not from around here… Are you Oswald?” I look over to her, my disguise is probably perspiring.  **HOWEVER I AM A DALEK WARRIOR. I AM BUILT FOR WAR AND INTIMIDATION. I CANNOT,** **WILL NOT** **, BE INTIMIDATED BY A HUMAN GIRL…**

S̴h̷e̴ ̵i̴s̶n̵’̷t̷ ̸h̸u̴m̵a̷n̴.̴

**SHE… IS SHE EVEN HUMAN… I WILL HAVE TO INVESTIGATE.**

“ NO… I AM FROM BRITAIN, REMEMBER? ” She giggles again, and shakes her head. 

“I do Oswald… It’s just… Nevermind.” We get back to what we were doing... 

* * * *

I can hear a bell ringing, and the students get up and leave the room. Monika and I get up as well (actually, I just stand still and my disguise gets up), and I follow her out of the classroom. I hear the teacher talking, but I cannot understand her. 

“Where is your next hour… I remember! You have $̴̣͓̺̓̚͝C̶̻͔͔̍́͠Ļ̵̩̥̿͆͐A̴̰̞̩̾͊͒S̸̱̪̻͐͛̊S̵̝̹̰̈́̒̿2̸̛͈̝͓̄̑$̴̹̒̎̇͜ͅ with Yuri. I’ll show you where that is, alright?” I nod, and follow Monika. We walk through the crowds of shadows, and then Monika turns towards me. 

“Yuri is a touch sensitive. So, try not to yell at her… Also, if you could, try to get her to talk to you… She… doesn’t have that many friends…” I look at Monika in confusion.

“ AND HOW WILL I KNOW WHO ‘YURI’ IS? ” Monika giggles again, and she stops walking, and turns towards me.

“The same way you knew who me and Sayori where…”  **AGAIN WITH THE INTIMIDATION… I SHOULD AT LEAST GET A GENERAL DESCRIPTION OF ‘YURI’.**

“ AT LEAST DESCRIBE YURI? ” Monika turns back around, and I follow her to through the halls.

“She has long, purple hair, as well as a bright orchid eyes. She’s also pretty tall, compared to many of the students here.” Monika whispers something under her breath about D’s, leaving me confused, but intrigued. 

“ ISN’T IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR THERE TO BE EYES THAT COLOUR? ” Monika giggled again, and nodded.

“Don’t ask silly questions like that, that just ruins the fun.” We arrive at a door with the label “4-10” on it. Underneath that is a sign labeled M̴̢̰͐̈́s̵̖̻̽̏.̸͚͂ ̴͍̙͊͗G̵̩͠l̷̟̩̈́̕â̶̯̘͐̎d̸͚̆i̸̧͕͑̃̄e̸̦̲̿s̸̢̟͍̿̉̒. The door is covered in science posters, as well as… Lemons?

“Well… Here we are… Good luck, Oswald.” Monika s͚̎m̹͘i̟͝r̡͠k̫̍ș̄ smiles one last time, before walking away. I turn towards the door, after watching Monika round the corner. I open the door, and I am immediately bombarded with words.

“ Student. Why are you late? Oh, wait. You’re the new student aren’t you? Of course. You must’ve already heard the ‘rumours’ about me… How I’m sadistic, or how I test very enthusiastically… None of those rumours are true of course. ” Unlike the last teacher, who was more shadow than person, this teacher was a bit more… developed. She has a neat cut of bleach white hair, and yellowish, observant eyes. 

“ I APOLOGIZE FOR MY ABSENCE, MS. GLADIES. I WILL MAKE SURE I DO NOT ARRIVE BEYOND THE SCHEDULED TIME FRAME. ” She smiles a bit, she seems to enjoy the presence of more intelligent students. I look around the room, and I see multiple shadows, and then I see another girl, with purple hair and orchid eyes.  **THAT MUST BE YURI. SHE ALSO SEEMS INTELLIGENT… MAYBE SHE CAN EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON.**

“ Sit anywhere you would like… As you can see, not many students are in my class. ” I go over to the empty chair next to ‘Yuri’, and ‘take a seat’ (My disguise sits down, but not my battle armour). 

“ Hello… You… You must be the new student. Welcome to Gyatsubi High School… I heard you’re interested in joining the literature club…” I nod, and she smiles lightly.

“My name is Yuri… You’ve already meet Sayori and Monika I believe… Actually… Sayori is supposed to be in this class… But she’s always late… Or absent…”  I nod once more.

“ IT IS MY PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, YURI… YOU SEEM TO BE LIKED BY THE TEACHER… IS SHE ALWAYS THIS NICE TOWARDS INTELLIGENT PEOPLE? ” Yuri blushes lightly, her eyes widening as I ask my question.

“ Um… Er… Yes… She does favor the students who pay attention, and do well in her class… She’s very lenient towards the more smarter kids…”  I nod, and turn my head towards the board.  **AS I AM CONNECTED TO A COMPUTER, THIS MEANS I DON’T HAVE TO PAY ATTENTION, AS I AM CONNECTED TO THE** **_INTERNET_ ** **. I HAVE THE PROCESSING POWER OF A ENTIRE PLANETARY COMPUTER… IT MAKES LEARNING USELESS, AS WELL AS SCHOOL. OF COURSE, SCHOOL DOES PROVIDE THE SOCIAL SKILLS, BUT DALEKS DO NOT NEED SOCIAL SKILLS. WE EXTERMINATE ALL LIFE...**

Yuri is silent for the next 32 minutes, 14 seconds taking notes, and getting ahead on the problems. While Yuri is doing that, I can hear a group of girls behind us mentioning Yuri. I turn up my receptors, and listen in.

“Look at that bitch, not even talking to that cutie pie. The dumb bitch must have scared him off. Jesus Christ, she probably doesn’t even know he’s sitting there…” I start seething in anger.  **THEY DON’T EVEN HAVE THE COURAGE TO SAY THIS TO HER FACE. OF COURSE, THIS IS TYPICAL OF HUMAN ADOLESCENTS ISN’T IT? OF COURSE I SHOULD PROBABLY DO SOMETHING… THIS IS WHAT MONIKA WAS REFERRING TO.**

I turn my dome towards the three girls who happened to be right behind us, as I turn the rest of my armour. They stop talking and look at me. I stare at the three girls in contempt, and they turn from smiling to frowning.

“Hey sweetie… What do you want?” Ms. Gladies stops writing on the board, and a small smile flitters across her face.  **SHE MUST HAVE NOTICED YURI BEING TORMENTED AND WAS UNABLE TO GET THESE GIRLS UNDER CONTROL.**

“ CAN YOU PLEASE SPARE US YOUR TORMENT. WHERE I’M FROM NO ONE HIDES THEIR FEELINGS. WE SPEAK, AND WE SPEAK LOUDLY. ONLY SNIVELING, COWARDLY DALE- HUMANS HIDE THEIR FEELINGS BEHIND WORDS. AND CLEARLY THIS SPECIES ISN’T COWARDLY. SO PLEASE. SILENCE YOURSELF AND BECOME MORE KNOWLEDGEABLE. NOT ONLY THAT, BUT YOU’RE INSULTING THE MORE INTELLIGENT PEOPLE IN THIS CLASS. I AM SURE YOU ARE INTELLIGENT PEOPLE IN YOUR OWN WAY, BUT THIS IS VERY DEMEANING BEHAVIOR FOR YOU TO ENGAGE IN. ” The girls gasp, and look shocked. They turn towards Ms. Gladies, and she just sticks her nose in the air.

“ I told you not to talk smack about people and expect everybody to like it. Not only that, you’ve bothered our new student. Of course, this is a disruption to class, however… You’re new to our schooling system, so I’ll let you off with a warning, Mr. Oswald. But you three girls get detention. ” The three girls roll their eyes, and huff under their breaths. They mutter a pathetic attempt at an apology, and they take out papers to do notes.

I turn back around, and see with my sensors that Yuri is blushing, and I can feel her orchid gaze on my disguise. I do a quick scan of her to see if there is any particular reason she is staring at me. 

**_INITIATING BIOLOGICAL SCAN… CROSS-REFERENCING KNOWN DALEK DATABASES WITH HUMAN INTERNET RESOURCES. . ._ **

**_THIS BIOLOGICAL SPECIMEN HAS MULTIPLE DIAGNOSES OF MENTAL AND PHYSICAL FLAWS. SHE ALSO HAS A MULTITUDE OF CUTS ON HER ARMS._ **

**Author's Note:**

> AAhhhh... Good god... There we go. Something I might do more of...


End file.
